


Apples

by Halfling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's apples are missing, Tony claims he doesn't know where they are. Supershort domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [allxthexwords](allxthexwords.tumblr.com) at my [tumblr](halfsuper.tumblr.com).

“Tony, have you seen my stash of apples?” Steve called from the kitchen.  
  
“Uhhh, no, dear, I haven’t.” Tony called from the living room.  
  
Steve closed the cabinet he’d been checking for the second time. “You only call me dear when you’re lying, Tony.”  
  
“You have no proof!” Tony shouted back.  
  
The living room was a disaster. When Steve walked in, Tony was kneeling, surrounded in the mangled remains of several pounds of apples. Beside him stood what appeared to be a high tech guillotine, with another apple poised on the chopping block.  
  
“I can explain—” Tony began.  
  
“I would certainly love to hear you try, dear, but I’m starving, may I please have that apple?” Steve asked, trying to be cross but unable to hide his smile.  
  
Tony looked from Steve, to the apple, and back. “But then you couldn’t see a demonstration of my new toy!” he protested.  
  
“Stark, give me my apple, you’ve destroyed enough of them already.” He crossed his arms and used his best Captain America voice.  
  
“Oh, don’t pull that! Besides, this apple is mine!” Tony said with a pout.  
  
“Oh, really? Since when do you eat apples?”  
  
“Since always! And anyway, I licked it. Therefore it’s mine.”  
  
“You did not.”  
  
Tony grabbed the apple from the machine and gave it a good lick. “Did so.”  
  
Steve couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. “You are so going to pay for this later,” he choked out when he could breath again.  
  
“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Tony said with a wink as the last apple exploded into mush.


End file.
